


What Myrtle didn't see

by emotionalsupporthufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Basilisks, Gen, Hogwarts Chamber of Secrets, oh no is a big ol' snek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalsupporthufflepuff/pseuds/emotionalsupporthufflepuff
Summary: Draco needs to talk to Myrtle about how she died
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Draco's Drabbles





	What Myrtle didn't see

**Author's Note:**

> This month I rolled : Ghost/"Your job is the hardest."/Someone your MC was asked to look into for a prompt and honestly, it stumped me.   
But this is my attempt.   
Grammarly beta’d this.

Myrtle pulled one of her pigtails over her shoulder and giggled, running her fingers through slowly. “ Your job is the hardest you know, doing all the footwork for your department. “  
Draco shrugged. “ It’s a lot of late nights. So Myrtle, tell me the story of your death again.   
The teenage ghost squealed with delight and recounted the entire tale, acting out the scene complete with sound effects and copious amounts of toilet water splashing.   
“ So when you saw the yellow eyes...they were about up to here ?” Draco held out a hand about 5 feet up in the air.  
Myrtle giggled and shook her head. “ Oh no a little taller. About-” she passed through Draco and shivered and held up her arm at about 6 ft in the air “ Here. It was all reared up and spitting ...but then...nothing but darkness.” She let out a high pitched wail and stuck her lower lip out.   
Draco swallowed nervously but then plastered on a fake smile for Myrtle. “ Thank you. You’ve been so helpful.”  
A few moments later up in the owlery he scribbled out a quick note with shaking hands. “ 1943 basilisk only juvenile height. Possibly more than one. Send the team immediately .”


End file.
